


oh.

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt ficlet for my favourite neglected pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh.

Derek loved that Kira felt comfortable in his apartment, he  _did_. He loved seeing her shoes next to his, her coat flung over the armchair, the bag of her favourite tea she’d brought over sitting on the counter. She kept a razor in his shower, had her own mug, and cooked him dinner when he was in class late. And her scent was everywhere, all mixed up with his own. 

The only problem was that while he loved how comfortable she was in his space, it sometimes made it difficult to focus on writing his papers. How was he supposed to care about transcendentalism when Kira is padding around in nothing but one of his t-shirts and panties? 

"Hey have you seen the…" she starts but trails off when Derek wraps a hand around her wrist and pulls her down onto his lap, homework be damned. And if he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now that he had her flush against him. Kira was all small curves and soft skin -it drove him crazy.

"Oh," she said, her voice a little breathy.

He leaned forward to nip at the side of her neck. “What were you looking for?” he asked, letting his lips brush her skin lightly.

She rolled her hips downwards making them both moan a little. 

"It wasn’t important."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
